Weiss Xander
by Eva McGregor
Summary: The fateful Halloween Xander wore a very specific soldier uniform, unfortunately it was originally worn during an undercover mission by a certain redhead assassin, and there is a very good reason for this, think prophecy, think twins? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Weiss Xander

Eva McGregor

Pair: Aya (Ran)/Xander possibly.

Warning: Slash, angst, attempted murder, possible multi partners (not three/moresomes).

Rating: PG-15, subject to change but likely won't.

Summary: Written because TTH only has two WK crossovers; the fateful Halloween Xander wore a very specific soldier uniform, unfortunately it was originally worn during an undercover mission by a certain redhead assassin, and there is a very good reason for this, think prophecy, think twins? Set just as Xander goes off on the road trip; multi-cross announced as featured.

Disclaimer: not the owner, I'd like to be…..BTVS/ATS owned by Joss, Weiss Kreuz owned by Project Weiss (I think) all other fandom's owned by their perspective creators; which will likely be Jerry and Don.

888

Xander was just putting the last of his bags in the back seat of his car when the taxi pulled to a stop, letting out a single passenger. Xander gave the person a passing glance as he closed the door.  
Then paused.

Did a double take.

Standing on the sidewalk across the street with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder was a very familiar face. One he recognized from the mirror, for a few short hours years ago. There were a lot of things that he could say or do in this situation, knowing, with an intimate knowledge born from living it, just what this person was capable of doing.

But really, there was only one thing to say.

"How's Aya?" Xander asked casually.

The tall Asian redhead crossed the street, stopping on the other side of the car. "As much as I hate to think of it, happy without me." Ran 'Aya' Fujimiya said with a soft growl. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Xander tilted his head. The full sentence speech was new, must have been a side effect of both Aya-Chan waking up and the night Xander spent in his body. It was just like Xander had become more observant and silent when he needed to be. Smiling he said: "Road trip. Coming?"

Aya rolled his eyes. "Someone has to make sure you don't get in trouble." He said putting his own bag in the car. "And do get in trouble."

"Must get in trouble." Xander agreed.

With someone that will have your back, was left unsaid.

Then they were on the road. For a while there was silence, but not the type of uncomfortable silence Xander had been experiencing over the last few months, ever since the kiss. This was a silence only two lifelong friends could share, or maybe two people who knew the intimate details of each other's minds.

God that was so messed up.

"You know Schuldich was so pissed off when he finally found out why he couldn't read my mind." Aya said after a while, watching the passing coastal water with interest. "He threatened to find you, but started smoking more instead. I don't think he knew what he'd do if he ever found you."

"I can guess." Xander said grinning. "He really liked you."

Aya snorted. "Worse than Farfarello." He said rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know what was worse, the death attempts on the clock or the grope attempts off the clock."

"At least you had their attention" Xander muttered.

"Somehow I'd rather be ignored by bitches than have the attention of serial killers." Aya said looking at the younger man.

"I've had both." Xander said. "Hey we should go to LA, find Deadboy and bug him."

"How?" Aya asked skeptically. "Have sex in his bed so he knows what he's missing?"

Xander made a face. "I really don't want to think about Angel, sex, and you at the same time." He said merging with traffic to get onto the freeway, headed towards LA. "Are you sure you're still Aya?"

"Do I look like I'm bottling up my emotions so I don't have a mental break down?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least so I don't kill Yohji?"

Xander laughed. "Tell me he's still alive." he said. He liked the lanky blond for reasons they would never discuss.

Aya looked sad for a moment. "I don't know. After New York I don't feel safe trying to contact them." he admitted. "Yohji vanished shortly before, don't know why."

"What happened in New York?" Xander asked curiously.

"Someone got a kid to stab me." Aya said softly. "A fucking kid no older than ten. I got a plane here as soon as I got out of the hospital. Closed all of my accounts the Kritiker could get into. They don't know about you. Which means they won't find me easily if they bother to care."

Xander nodded. "Well, I know mojo. And I know this handy little spell that will keep them from finding us."

"When did that start?" Aya asked. "And do they know?"

"Hell no." Xander said, shaking his head. "Do you think I'd be here if I did? I mean, given Buffy's personality if I announced I could do magic better than Willow and not botch almost all my spells, both would call me jealous or possessed. No, its better if they don't know until I have the money to leave if I have to."

"Can I gut them then?" Aya asked with just a slightly sadistic smile. "Or give Farfie their number?"

"No," Xander said, but smiled. "Just have my back if you're going to stay."

"Always." Aya promised and they fell silent again.

888

It was almost nightfall by the time they reached LA. Xander used a simple tracking spell to find Angel's residence. They left their things in the car, knowing that Angel would most likely give them awkward silences and then they would have to leave to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere. Still, Xander felt it was a good idea to tell the vampire he was in town for at least a week. It was safer that way.

Xander knocked on the office door before he entered the main room with Aya following.

"Hello?" Xander called. "Deadboy? Angel?"

Another door swung open and a slightly shocked ensouled vampire entered the office. "Xander?" he asked, temporarily ignoring the redhead. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong in Sunnydale?"

Xander shook his head. "Nah, everything's fine. Just passing through on our way to see the sights, thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Oh." Angel said, unsure of what to say now. "Who's your friend?" he finally settled on.

Xander smiled. "This is Aya Fujimiya. We were each other for a night. You remember? When I was soldier boy?"

Angel blinked. He looked from Aya to Xander and back again. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

Xander grinned. "You're right, this is fun." Xander told Aya. "We should go find Spike and see what he does."

"You are not going to go find Spike!" Angel growled, but there was a slight wrinkle at the corners of his eyes which suggested that he would like to see Spike's reaction too. "So do you have a place to stay?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Xander shook his head. "I think between the two of us we can afford a decent hotel." he said, smiling. "Seriously, we just stopped by to say hi."

"You can stay here." Angel offered. "I have a pullout couch, if you don't mind sharing, and at least you know nothing will get into your room."

Xander and Aya exchanged looks. Honestly, they hadn't expected Angel to offer any sort of hospitality. The vampire had always been near hostile to Xander and he knew what Angelus was like even if Aya only had the memories of the souled alter ego. With a shrug Aya looked at the vampire. "Why not." He said for both of them. "I'll go get our bags before the sun fully sets."

"Thanks." Xander said to Angel when the redhead had gone. "Buffy would have freaked."

"I could smell the difference you know." Angel said. "Living your whole life on a hellmouth; two in fact if your records are correct. After that night I could tell there was something different, something stayed where everyone else's memories faded."

Xander nodded. "Aya remembers to." He said. "We did more than share a body for a night, we shared our lives. We went through some pretty fucked up things, where we had to pretend or die. I don't think any could possibly understand us like we do each other."

"Probably not." Angel agreed. "If Buffy gives you trouble, you're welcome here. I know how irrational she can be, how closed minded to things that she doesn't want to see. Which unfortunately is kinda important for a Slayer, they have to be almost completely selfish and task oriented. Or else some demon could use a loved one against them."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Aya had to go through that. He couldn't risk his sister by letting anyone, not even the people he closely worked with, know she existed. Still the enemy used her against him. So I understand Buffy. That isn't the part that pisses me off. It's knowing that no matter what I do, I'll always be the weak one to her. Not because I am weak or haven't proven myself, but because essentially I'm male."

Angel titled his head to the side, thinking about all of his observations of Buffy and how she interacted with Willow and Xander individually. Granted she was a girl, but she was also a feminist when it came to male- female roles. Xander was right, because he wasn't a body builder or at least someone with super strength to make her defer to him, Buffy saw Xander as the damsel. It was sad really, because he contributed so much by sheer force of will and an extraordinary talent for seeing what no one else could.

"As long as you are alright with who you are, never let anyone call you worthless, or make you think you are." Angel advised. "Because you aren't."

Xander genuinely smiled. "Thanks Angel."

888

Angel got out of bed, unable to truly sleep while darkness prevailed, the literal kind this time instead of the metaphorical. Silently he padded toward the stairs that would lead to his office and stopped near the foot of the pullout couch where his two guests slept. A small smile graced his lips at the open comfort both males took in each other. Xander more or less lay on his back, one arm flung over his belly and the other resting along the slender redhead's hip. Aya for his part was molded to the brunette's side, one leg tangled with Xander's and his arm wrapped around the others middle to snuggle closer as he used Xander as a pillow. Angel wasn't sure if they looked like long time lovers or close siblings, but it was a comfort he had never seen in Xander before.

Sighing softly he made his way to his office, thinking of the teenager he apparently knew nothing about. Xander had never been comfortable around anyone, the few times he had fallen asleep in the library after a very long night of research or fighting for his life, Xander had always woken when someone so much as looked in his direction. He had almost expected Xander to refuse to share the couch bed with his travelling companion, but somehow he had known that this was the one person Xander would never be uncomfortable around.

It was almost like their aura was the same, or maybe like they were part of the same person.

Given that they had switched bodies due to a spell that had lasting effects, that was understandable. The fact that they were able to find each other was a miracle, and that Aya was a real person, or at least a living person, was a one in a billion shot in the dark. From what Angel understood of Ethan's spell, switching bodies with a living person should have been impossible. But then again, this was Xander, he was the only person Angel knew of that could defy the law of gravity if he had a mind to, or had no knowledge of the impossibility of what he was doing, as the case may be.

Truthfully though, that didn't explain why Xander and Aya were so close. Angel would have thought that the boy would never want to meet the person who knew all his secrets. Maybe it was for that very reason that Xander was so close to Aya, he knew for a fact that the redhead would never reject him for some asinine secret. He already knew every single one.

Rubbing a hand over his face Angel looked at the clock. If he was going to have human teenage guests for a week, he was going to need something more than water. No sugar or caffeine though, he really didn't need two bouncing balls of hyperactivity. Getting up he grabbed his wallet, luckily two hundred years of smart investing and pilfering had been very lucrative, at least the boys wouldn't be able to eat his out of house and home.

When Angel returned Aya was sitting on his kitchen counter sipping a mug of coffee. Angel really hoped it was coffee.

"Morning." Aya said softly.

"It's not even dawn yet." Angel said, setting down his bags and started putting the contents away.

"We're used to being up this early." Aya answered. "Xander's in the shower. "Plus you woke us when you got up."

"Sorry." Angel said reflexively.

Aya shrugged. "Whatever." He said dismissively. "I had to live with three other guys in a trailer once, every time one of them rolled over in their sleep I'd wake up. Finally had to sleep at a hotel. You're nothing compared to them."

"I'm not used to sleeping at night." Angel offered by way of explanation. "So what are you planning on doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Shopping." Aya said with a little smirk. "Get rid of Xander's eye-bleeding clothes and half of mine are ruined or not meant for the weather. Gonna get phones and a lap top too so we can communicate with others."

"I'll make sure you have my email and number." Angel said. "Just don't give either to Buffy."

Aya snorted into his coffee. "If I have my way, we won't be going back." He promised. "I don't particularly like you either, but at least you I understand. Xander understands. Except the sixteen year old girlfriend, 'cause I'm sorry even human I'd be kicking your ass. But the killing vampire thing I get."

Angel blinked. "I've killed people, and you're focusing on the sixteen year old girl part?" he asked amused.

"I've killed people." Aya said bluntly. "And my sister is sixteen."

"How old are you?" Angel asked curiously. He didn't have to be a vampire with super observational skills to know Aya was telling the truth. Which was kinda creepy, him looking so young.

"Eighteen." Aya answered. "Exactly the same age as Xander."

Angel frowned. "How so?" he asked

"We were born on the same day." Aya answered smiling into his coffee. "At the same time, the same year, in a hospital called Mercy, delivered by a doctor called Kim. However, I was born in Kyoto, Japan, and Xander was born in Cleveland, Ohio. I think our parents names are variants of each other too."

Angel blinked. That sort of coincidence was unheard of. Sure, they could have any number of similarities, like the hospital or the date, but to have so many coinciding points right from the start of their lives had to be prophecy related.

"We checked." Xander said from the door way, dressed in jeans and a plain colored tee-shirt, his hair damp and slicked back. "There is one reference, but no prophecies."

"What was the reference?" Angel asked, almost dreading the answer.

Xander smiled. "Spiritual twins." He said. "True spiritual twins to be exact. Two halves of the same soul."

8888

a/n: odd start with odd twists and turns I know. Everything will be explained in time, trust me it's already written. If anyone is rereading this they might notice some differences to the original, that is because this is a betad version by my lovely beta Vanessa, when I'm finished with WX on TTH then the chapters there that previously weren't betad will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Weiss Xander Chapter Two

Note: I'm amending the pairing; the Xander /Aya part will be as 'siblings'. Pairings will be announced as I think of them.

Disclaimer add-on, I don't own Numb3rs even if I understand the math, I'm just playing with them, and the Scott Brothers have ownership. They are brothers right?

Chapter Summary: the government knows more than they let on, Riley and Graham are assigned to watch/protect Xander and Aya for the summer; meanwhile the twosome stumble upon a mystery involving the Epps brothers…of course…..

888

Secret underground military base, Sunnydale

"Finn, Miller." General Meriwether said from his desk. The man was at this base only for long enough for everything to settle, then he was going back to Washington to observe from afar.

"Sir." the two agents-playing-soldiers, and wasn't that scary, said in unison with a smart solute.

"Temporary assignment." Meriwether said, holding out a set of folders. "Harris and Fujimiya have met as predicted after the incident in New York. Our sources say they are currently in LA; Harris was going on a road trip at last update. I want you to keep an eye on them, keep them out of harm's way."

"Yes sir," Riley Finn said looking over the file. "Are we to follow at a distance or interact?"

"Distance until you have no other choice." Meriwether said, nodding to himself. "Dismissed, leave with haste."

"Sir." Finn and Miller said saluting the General and left the office quickly.

888

Los Angeles

Xander and Aya walked down the street hand in hand. Every once in a while Aya would pause to look at something curiously, causing Xander to tug on his hand to keep him moving.

"Come on Xan." Aya said after a while. "Cal-Sci has a guest lecture I want to go to. We're going to miss it, if you keep procrastinating."

"I don't want new clothes." Xander protested. "I don't need new clothes."

"Yes you do." Aya said with a nod. "Shirts with sentimental value aside, your wardrobe makes my eyes bleed."

Xander stopped. "You got Angel to throw away my clothes, didn't you?" he asked, horrified. "Then why have you been shopping for yourself all day?"

Aya looked down at his new tight fitting jeans and tight tee-shirt, that, unlike Yohji's choice of clothes, both looked good on him and didn't make him look like a whore. "Because I'm hot and only have winter clothes. Besides, no one I know would imagine me in this."

"I would." Xander pointed out.

"You don't count." Aya said dismissively as he dragged Xander into a store the brunette might actually buy something in.

"This is a Goth store." Xander hissed, looking around for any sign of a vampire or demon owner.

"Yeah, all black." Aya said, pushing Xander toward the racks of clothes and headed for the jewelry counter. "Remember who knows you Xander."

The brunette sighed; yeah he liked the Goth look, but was never allowed to dress the part, then came the knowledge that vampires really existed which kinda killed the idea too. "Just remember when we get back to Sunnyhell not to see Buffy or Willow unless its day."

Aya glanced at the owner. "I think Buffy knows the difference between vamp and Goth. I know Goths that don't think they're vampires and vice versa."

"Just remember you said that when she tries to stake me." Xander muttered, but started looking through the selection of clothes.

"Can I see that?" Aya asked, pointing at a ring in the display case; it was a simple silver ring with the Star of David, Pentacle, and Om in a row on the top separated by a diamond between each. In many ways it symbolized the state of mind and magic, or maybe just a balance; either way it called to Aya.

And there were two rings.

"Lots of people get offended." the owner said. Aya wasn't sure if he was a vampire or demon, but wasn't going to worry about it quite yet. "Mixing religions; but that's the way the maker made them, so only someone that the ring calls to would want it."

Aya picked up one of the rings and slipped it onto his index finger. "It's beautiful." he said, admiring the craftsmanship. "Xan, take a look at these."

"What?" Xander asked, carrying an armful of clothes to the counter and set them down to look at the rings. The picked up the one not on Aya's hand and put it on and both shivered as they felt the magic settle over them….

"Do you want to ring those up or continue looking?" the man behind the counter asked smiling at the two.

Aya frowned, there was something nagging at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like something wasn't right, yet at the same time something had finally settled into rightness. It was weird and now all he wanted to do was leave.

"Ring it up." Xander said, giving Aya a look that said he felt it too.

And as the demon behind the counter rang up the clothes Aya absently caressed the ring on his finger with his thumb.

888

Xander changed at a public restroom before they drove down to Cal-Sci. Aya paid for a parking pass then they drove around the parking lot looking for a place near the math department that was also going to be well lit when nigh fell. They didn't know the area or the vampire population near the school, so it was better safe than sorry and be near light where they could be seen of something happened.

"So who is this guest speaker?" Xander asked, following Aya along the sidewalk.

"Doctor Henry Wellis." Aya said. "Professor of Applied Mathematics."

"And you want to see this lecture why?" Xander asked, horrified at the thought of going to a math class.

"Because he is the math department chair at Sunnydale U." Aya said. "And I want to see how competent he is to get an idea of what the other teachers are going to be like."

"Why?" Xander asked, near to pouting.

"Because we're going to college." Aya said, looking over his shoulder at the brunette. "Even if we have to make Angel pay."

"He'd do that?" Xander asked, remembering the acceptance letter he had gotten. The down side of asshole parents, they made too much for financial aid, but weren't going to pay for him to go to college.

"Vampire as old as he is, with no apparent source of income, has to have cash from long time investments." Aya said opening the door to the math building. "And given his age and the possibility of buying bonds and stock when they were dirt cheap, he's got to have a shit load of money."

"In that case I'll strive to be nicer to him." Xander said putting a hand over his heart.

Aya snorted. "Yeah, that'll last all of three seconds." he said and fell silent as they entered the lecture hall where a sign was posted announcing the guest lecturer.

"He knows the death threats are more habit than truth now a days." Xander said, softly following Aya to the middle where they could see and hear, but would be anonymous enough not to be noticed by the teacher. "And Deadboy is a sign of affection."

Aya snickered.

The lecture hall fell silent as a slim shaggy haired man entered though a side door and walked up on the stage, a short stocky man following a moment later. Aya hoped the handsome man was the Sunnydale Chair, but doubted it. This was disappointing as he would defiantly go to any classes the man taught.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Charlie Epps greeted the students with a shy smile. "Today were going to have a guest lecturer as many of you know. I'd like to welcome Professor Henry Wellis of Sunnydale University."

Just as the man smiled at the students and opened his mouth to speak the lights went out and all the doors slammed shut.

"Is it me or is it us?" Aya commented in the dark.

"It's us." Xander confirmed.

"Ok, as long as it's us." Aya said and pulled a flashlight out of his bag. "Rule nine, always be prepared."

"I thought that was rule one though one hundred." Xander said, pulling out his own flashlight.

"Over here." Professor Epps said waving the two over and pointed to a circuit breaker.

"I like calling it rule nine." Aya said, smiling at the professor, and shined the flashlight at the circuit breaker as the man fiddled with the switches.

"Rule nine?" Charlie Epps asked with an amused smile. "What about one through eight?"

"Math equations." Aya said grinning.

Charlie chuckled. "You're not part of my class." he stated. "Are you here for Professor Wellis?"

Aya nodded. "Yeah, we start in the fall. I saw the lecture online. I hope you don't mind."

Shaking his head Charlie flipped a switch and the lights came on. "There, thank you." he said and they got back to the lecture.

8888

Don entered Charlie's office blinking at the sight of a redhead and a brunette teenager beating the pants off Charlie at chess without speaking or looking at each other. He'd only seen the action in twins, but there was no way those two could be twins or related. One was broad shouldered and lean, with a swimmers body. The other was painfully thin and small, more suited to be a dancer. However, Don couldn't get the twin angle out of his head.

"Hey Chuck." Don said smiling at his brother.

"Hey Don." Charlie said smiling, "I'm just getting trounced by these two."

"I can see that." Don said, stopping just behind the teens. The smaller one jumped, causing Don to take a step to the side, away from the redhead and at the side of the table. "Maybe you should play one at a time."

"He tried that." the brunette said, looking up and gave Don an assessing once over. "We still beat the pants off of him. We're going to call it a psychic phenomenon because it's funny when he scowls."

Charlie frowned with a slight glare, but there was no malice. "Don, this is Xander and Aya, they came to the guest lecture today to see their future teacher."

"Ah," Don said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Xander said, "Forgive Aya, he doesn't like people standing behind him."

"Getting stabbed will do that." Aya muttered, moving a chess piece, and leaned his head on Xander's shoulder.

There was silence for a moment before Don cleared his throat. "So ready to go soon?" he asked his brother.

"Sure." Charlie said, standing. "Better than being beaten….again."

"I take it that losing at chess doesn't happen very often?" Xander asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Charlie said a little dejectedly. "Hey are you guys busy? Dinner at my house?"

Aya and Xander exchanged looks. "Well, we were just going to test Angel's resolve, and possibly bank account, which ever would annoy him more." Xander said.

"Yeah, we'd stab him with a pencil, but he might take it personally." Aya said, suddenly cheerful at the prospect of an actual home cooked meal. "Or maybe it would just annoy him. We're not sure."

Xander snorted. "It's the type of annoying it would do." he explained to the redhead. "Money gets the glares, stabbing get the mean face."

Aya laughed.

"You're not serious, are you?" Don asked raising an eyebrow.

"If we were serious, we'd be doing it." Xander said.

"Eww." Aya said.

Now Charlie and Don were laughing, situation defused.

"So follow us?" Charlie asked, grabbing his bag.

"Sure." Xander said with a nod and stood.

"The brother is a cop." Aya said once they were in the car following the black truck at a distance.  
"Fed." Xander agreed.

"Do you think it's a good idea to expose a Fed to us?" Aya asked. "Not just because of my past, but everything that goes bump in the night? In my experience cops freak when dealing with the supernatural. And from the look of him, how he moved when he knew I was uncomfortable, Don Eppes is not stupid, and he'd dig for answers."

Xander frowned. He hadn't considered that, but what were they going to do? If the man wasn't stupid, he'd eventually figure everything out anyway, and without a network of people who were in the know, such knowledge could get him killed.

"We'll play it by ear," Xander said with a sigh. "If anything, we make sure he has our number and Angel's number."

Aya nodded, wincing as Xander took a turn a little too sharply.

"Sorry." Xander said.

"Not your fault." Aya said, wincing again. "I'm going to have to change the bandage though."

"You think you popped a stitch?" Xander asked.

"We'll check when we get there." Aya said. "I'm not passing up home cooked food if there is a chance nothing is wrong with me."

"That's a loaded answer." Xander teased.

"Just for that I'm going to tease you the next time you get stabbed." Aya said with a pout.

"So nothing that you wouldn't normally do." Xander said with a smirk. He pulled into the drive behind the Eppes brothers and popped the trunk to get the little first aid kit that held the medical supplies for Aya's injury along with a little bottle of vicodin concealed in a bottle of aspirin. "Can we use your bathroom?" Xander asked as they reached the front door.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked, opening the door and glanced at Aya in concern.

"Sharp turn." Xander said. "Gonna make sure he didn't pop a stitch."

"Not giving up free food if I don't have to." Aya said with a firm nod.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, bathroom is that way." he said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." Xander said, gently pushing Aya to the bathroom.

"Ow." Aya said, standing with his back to Xander so the brunette could look at his back. "Anything?"

Xander carefully peeled off the bandage and set it aside then knelt down to get a closer look at the stab wound. "A little leakage and irritation." he said, breaking out the antiseptic and cleaned the wound carefully before replacing the bandage with a fresh one. "We'll check it again at Angel's, but I don't see anything bad."

"Good." Aya said tugging down his shirt and turned. "I'll take a pill when we eat."

When they entered the living room Don stood from where he was sitting on the couch watching the recap of the afternoon's football game. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Nothing severe." Aya said. "I have pills."

Don smiled. "Ok, can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Soda if you have it." Xander said. "Green tea for Aya."

Don gave them that curious look again, but shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Aya sat down at the dining room table and set a single white pill on the table top.

"I could do so many Matrix jokes right now." Xander said sitting across from the redhead.

"Not without the proper cast." Aya said shaking his head. "Geek."

"Yes I am." Xander said.

"Alright," Don said, setting down a cup on soda in front of Xander, then set down a stack of plates.

"I got it." Aya said, taking the plates and put on in front of each chair.

"Donny, you gonna introduce me to our guests?" an older man asked as he entered the room carrying a cup of hot tea.

"Oh, Xander, Aya, this is my dad Alan Eppes." Don said. "Dad this is-"

"Xander Harris." the brunette said.

"Fujimiya Aya." the redhead said.

"Nice too meet you." Alan said sitting down at the head of the table. "So where are you boys from?"

Xander sat back in his chair giving Aya an 'I'll take the lead look.' "Sunnydale; up the coast. We're on a road trip for the summer."

"That must be fun," Alan commented. "Is LA your first stop?"

Xander nodded. "Yup. We have a friend that lives down town, so free couch, save money."

"Shop more," Aya muttered.

Xander jumped up. "Oh that reminds me, can I use your phone so Angel doesn't think we got eaten by the locals? Cell phones are tomorrow's venture."

"Of course." Alan said, pointing out the phone by the couch.

"Thanks." Xander said and got up to make his call.

"So how is Sunnydale?" Alan asked Aya. "I heard some strange things happen there."

Aya shrugged. "It looks nice at least." he said cheerfully. "Until the sun goes down."

"You mean the gang activity?" Don asked, knowing about Sunnydale. Various task forces had tried shaking down the town, but thanks to the Mayor no agency had ever been allowed to investigate. He knew why.

Aya snorted then started to laugh. That was a funny joke.

Don and Alan exchanged looked. Then Don said, "Or do you mean the vampires and demons?"

Aya stopped laughing and just stared at the man. Then he got up and sat down on the couch next to Xander and whispered in his ear.

Xander paused in his talk with Angel over the phone and looked at Don then back to Aya.

"Cool."  
88

Next chapter will take a little longer to post.

And lastly, please review.


End file.
